


Twelfth Night

by darlingsweet



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a small toy bunny at his lake and is surprised. He decides to investigate.(kinkmeme fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelfth Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15616) by anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [Twelfth Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639026) by [nekokoban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokoban/pseuds/nekokoban). 



Title: Twelfth Night (http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=1979800#cmt1979800)  
Author: Anonymous  
Fandom: Rise of the Guardians  
Reader: darlingsweet  
Length: 0:29:26  
Rating: Gen  
Warning(s): None. Unless you count my attempts at Bunny and North....  
Summary: Jack finds a small toy bunny at his lake and is surprised. He decides to investigate.(kinkmeme fill)

Link: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/twelfth-night


End file.
